der tag des fluches
by neithan02
Summary: balrog in khazad dum ( disclaimer: mir gehört nix von tolkiens arbeit(SChade)


Der tag des fluches Lomendil dinadan  
  
Schatten senkten sich übers nebelgebirge, ein sturm zog auf. Haldir und einige andre wachen hatten in letzter zeit orks beobachtet, die auf khazad- dum zumarschierten, der goldene wald würde jeden ork empfangen, der sich hierher wagte. Die ersten blitze zuckten nach mitternacht durch den himmel und donner hallte durch die luft. Kein ork wagte sich in nach lorelindorenan, warum griffen sie nicht an, es waren ihrer doch so viele. Doch da: aus celebdil und caradhras stieg eine flamme auf, ein feuriges wesen stand über durins turm in der luft. was war das? Viel konnten die elben nicht sehn, und schneller als ein blitz verschwand die tänzelnde flamme vom celebdil. Die wachen hatten etwas schreckliches gesehn, doch was es gewesen sein könnte, ob drache oder was sonst wusste nur haldir, denn er kannte die erzählungen der noldor, während die anderen wachen nur laiquendi waren, die sich dafür nicht interessierten. Das gewitter wütete im nebelgebirge und machte den schattenbachsteig für einige zeit unpassierbar, und so erfuhren viele völker erst später vom fluch. Eine kleine schar abgerissener zwerge erreichte am nächsten morgen die grenze nach lorien, sie riefen nach den elben um hilfe, denn durins geschlecht hatte freundschaft gehalten mit frau galadriel, und die elben und menschen im bundeskrieg unterstützt. Erschöpft waren sie in der waldstadt von laiquendi, sindar und noldor begutachtet worden, ihre bärte versengt und fast alle hatten kampfwunden. Zwei von ihnen sollten den elben berichten, was passiert war. Auf celeborns und galadriels talan sassen sie umringt von vertretern aller 3 völker. Langsam und mit merklichem schrecken berichteten sie von dem, was ihnen wiederfahren war. Gion war aus durins haus und er hatte doch etwas mehr übrig für die elben. Als er von seine wunden genesen war , ging er durch die bäume (seine axt lag bei seinem bruder), als er von 3 elbenkindern verlacht wurde, erfüllt von der schönheit fühlte ersich jünger und setzte in aufgesetztem zorn den kindern nach, bis er unsanft mit den vätern der 3 zusammenstiess,. Lachen nichts als lachen als teldea von diesem kleinen rabiaten burschen niedergemäht wurde. Ihm brachte es nichts und gion wurde eingeladen, am abend des tages erzählte er den laiquendi, was er über die flamme über dem zirakzigil wusste und auch sonst über zwergenheim, das nun vergangen war. Sonal, einer der 3 kleine, hörte alles mit an und was er mir berichtete ist hier aufgeschrieben.  
  
Gion war ein zwerg, wie viele andere aus khazad-dum: fleissig, stark, geschickt,langbärtig. Einer aus durins volk.und dies volk grub unter silberzinne, rothorn und wolkenkopf(celebdil,caradhrasu.fanuidhol, die sie zirakzigil,baazinbarund bunduschatur nannten das grosse heim der khazad;tief gingen die stollen siet durin1. seine blick zum ersten mal auf den kheled zeram warf. Hier fanden sie auch einen kostbaren schatz, ich meine nicht die gärten des vortrefflich gewachsenen steins, auch nicht gold, silber, edelsteine oder das dienstbare eisen, keine kohle. Nein! Hier fanden sie etwas, das ihnen ihre ganze kunst abverlangte, aber sie auch in ihren werken unendlich entlohnte. Als durin der 1. zum ersten mal auf eine wahrsilber/mithril-ader stiess entdeckten sie den grössten schatz ihrer zeit. Schmeltzen, hämmern, schleifen und vieles mehr erlaubte ihnen dieses element, ausserdem war sein härte erstaunlich: so entstanden rüstungen, die orkschwert und elbenpfeil aufhielten, doch all ihre kunst wurde durch die der tumuzaharer und gilgalbitholer, die nach zwergenheim zurückehrten in den schatten gestellt. Was wurde geschaffen: rüstungen, die nicht rosten, herrliche waffe3n und elbenkunst hielt einzug unter den bergen. Doch wie vergingen die lichten hallen und die prahct der zwerge. Nie waren sie viele gewesen, und längst nicht alle der weinigen frauen hatten kinder. Im bundeskrieg hatten sie hohe verluste und erholten sich nur langsam. Niemand kam durch die geschlossenen tore hinein, nachdem sauron eregion zerstörte, wie also verging khazad-dum?  
  
Aus uralter zeit das unglück kam, aus gothmogs scharen, cem bauglir ergeben die dunkle flamme war. Die zwerge gewohnt der harten schürferei nicht bemerken die steigende hitze, sie wünschen sie herbei zum sprengen des steins. Die wände werden dünner, sie spüren ein pochen, doch für sie sind das andere zwerge in den stollen.die wände dampfen, das silber fliesst, zu spät hören sie auf, ein spalt bricht auf, feuer und schatten sich ergiesst in den gang, das biest ist frei und drängt sengend und mordend durchs gebirg. Die zwerge sich sammeln, die golden strahlenden rüstungen scheinen den sternen gleich der infernalischen gewalt zum trotz. Mehr spalten, risse und löcher brechen auf und in die grossen hallen ergiessen sich die schwarzen legionen der orks, so vereint sich morgoths macht. Doch baruk-khazad und khazad ai menu verstummen nicht. Die langbärte schwingen axt schwert und speer. Wie die schnitter durch ein kornfeld fahren sie in die duklen scharen hinein, doch sie haben zu viele gegner und der balrog wartet noch. Zuviel hat er gesehn, zu viele überlebt: feanor, fingolfin, fingon und turgon , carcharoth, glaurung und anacalgon. Etwas war in sine gedanken eingedrungen,ein alter bekannter, ob nun gothaur, annatar oder sauron genannt, er nährt di wut, gibt mordlust und zerstörungswillen ein. Zum angriff die flamme eilt. Blut verdampf, rüstungen schmelzen und zwerge schwelten. So verging ein grossteil der streitmacht im feuer. Durins erbe stand noch aufrecht, rot war die axt und schwarz von orkblut sein schwert golden sein helm und brünne, sein bart nur schatten früherer pracht, doch ungebrochen sein will und kraft. Das dunkel wächst, der zwerg zum angriff spring, doch im flug sein blut gerinnt, so ging er hin unterm berg im schatten. Der balrog kehrt in die tiefe der stollen zurück, orks nun die hallen bewohnen, der balroq sie beschützt, lange hat dies genützt, bis oloriun kam und stiess hinab ins dunkel die verruchte flamme.  
  
So erzählte sonal mir in ve. 


End file.
